Puffin Island
by Kita On'nanoko Laurant
Summary: I sat and curiously watched the birds as they flew away and came back.  T to be safe and OC is used.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the town gate. I was glad that I could finally see the cliffs outside of town. I had wanted to see them since I came here from Norway.<p>

_Just a few days ago I came here with my grandfather. He was getting tired of living in Norway and wanted to find a new place to settle. My grandfather decided to become a baker like he was back in Norway. _

The cliffs here are very rocky up so I have to be careful of how I walk.

Soon I reached the cliff. Everywhere I looked there were Puffins. I found a soft patch of grass to sit on after looking a few minutes. I watched the Puffins scurry around. After a little while one of the Puffins waddled over next to me. Did they normally do this?

The puffin tipped its head and looked at me a while then it came closer. Now it was a few inches from me and I stuck my hand out to it. I wondered what it would do.

It came closer to my hand and it actually stepped up and began to rest one of its feet on my palm. Then it tapped my fingers with its orange and yellow beak.

I gently stroked the top of the puffin's head. It seemed to like it. It's head was soft.

Then I noticed that was a bow on the neck of it.

"That's why you came up to me. You're really used to being around people… I hope it won't upset your master that I stroked your head…"

"I don't mind. He likes it."

I jumped.

I turned my head to see a young boy behind me…

* * *

><p>AN: This is the same Puffin island that you guys used to read. I just made a few tweaks here and there to sound not as bad. It was bad. This bad. See?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I own a puffin stuffed animal.

* * *

><p>"I don't mind. He likes it."<p>

Behind me stood a young boy about my age. He looked like the rest of the natives.

"I-I didn't know this was your Puffin. I'm sorry." I said as I got up and brushed off the skirt of my dress.

"I should be going now. My grandfather is probably worried about me." I started to walk to the rocks.

"I don't mind you being here." He said calmly.

I looked back at him. He was stroking the top of the Puffin's head. He didn't notice that I was looking at him. He just kept looking at his bird.

I began to climb down the rocks. Then I slipped. I tried to grab on to something but I fell down many feet to the rocks at the base of the cliff.

When I hit the rocks below pain swept over me like a rogue wave. I screamed. The pain went all over.

Within minutes I was laying flat on a rock, almost lifeless. Soon I closed my eyes. I was going to pay for learning a lesson.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was on the grass. Next to me was the kid from before. He had his knees up to his chest and was stroking the puffin's head.<p>

I sat up. My back hurt a lot.

Without turning his head he said "You should be more careful next time. You almost fractured your back."

"Huh?"

"Yes, you almost hurt your spine badly. It is only a bruise." How could he know it was a bruise? Did He touch me or something?

"…." I glared at him.

He just kept looking at his puffin.

"Did you…t…" I didn't know how to say it to a stranger.

"No. I could tell that it was a bruise based on how you fell."

"That's good…" I sighed.

He looked at me with a questionable look.

I looked at the sky. It was orange. It was really late.

"My Grandfather's probably worried sick about me. I must go." I said as I jumped to my feet.

He got up too.

"See you, then." I said as I turned toward town.

"I wouldn't be around the cliffs anytime soon. Your injury needs time to heal." He said to me as I began to walk towards town.

I waved to him and I didn't turn back.

* * *

><p>(Town)<p>

When I got back to town everything was quiet. No one but the guards was outside. Everything had a peaceful feel to it.

To get home I had to walk past many large buildings. Some of the buildings were the church and the castle.

The castle was the biggest building in town. It always seemed so bright. I wanted to go there and meet the different people working there.

At last I came in the bakery's back door. My grandfather was sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be out this late."

"Don't worry" he said "You should go to bed early though. I want you to make a few deliveries before you go exploring."

"Where?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning. You should eat some stew and go to bed."

"Ok"

The stew was very good. It would help me sleep. And that night I was able to fall asleep fast.

* * *

><p>(Morning)<p>

When I woke up the sun hadn't risen yet. This met that I could have plenty of time to deliver the baked goods. If I was fast enough I might be able to see the sun rise.

When I got down to the bakery my grandfather was already hard at work.

"Morning. The first address and item are ready to go." He told me as he put some rolls into the big oven.

"Ok"

The first places were homes. All I had to do was knock on the door and wait. Then the people would come and pay.

After I was done with the small orders I went back for the big one.

The order was on the table. I picked the order up. Then my grandfather gave me a handkerchief.

"Here. This is some bread and a little milk."

I looked on the order. There was no address.

"Grandpa, there's no address on this order." I said to him

"That's because that one goes to the castle."

"really?"

He nodded.

"Yes. They will let you in if you show them this I . D ."

He said giving me a card.

I hurried to the castle. I wanted to see it before dawn.

At the gate I was stopped by two guards. They told me where to go once I showed them my card.

Inside it was so big. I passed dozens of rooms and hallways. It took me at least ten minutes to get to the kitchen. The cooks were just getting to work when I began unloading bread.

Unloading took me at least 20 minutes. When I was finished I looked outside. The sky was starting to lighten. If I walked fast I could make in time.

After almost running for ten minutes I ran into someone by accident.

"I'm very sorry." I said. "Do you know a fast way out of the castle? I have to be somewhere really soon."

I couldn't see the person's face.

They nodded and grabbed my wrist. They led me down a few hallways and doors. Soon we were out of the castle. I saw the front gate.

Then I turned to the person.

"Thank you for your assistance." Then I ran out of the gate and towards the cliffs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Soon I reached the cliffs outside town. I got there with only a minute till the sun would rise. It was beautiful. The sun made the sky very bright. It colored the sea a bright yellow and orange color.<p>

I sat down by the edge of the cliff. I let my feet dangle off. Then I saw a few puffins come out of their nests. They flew towards the cliff and landed near the grass. Then more came.

After a few minutes sunrise was over. The birds began to fly down to the sea. They were getting breakfast. It was time to eat some for myself.

I untied the handkerchief. There was a piece of bread and a gourd filled with milk.

As I ate, a puffin walked over to where I was sitting. It stared at me so I tore off a piece of bread. As I put it on the ground the puffin slightly bowed its head (as a thank you? hmm).

As it ate the piece of bread I noticed that there was a bow under its beak. This was the bird from yesterday. This meant that the kid was here too.

I tied the handkerchief and got up. The puffin followed me and I looked down at him.

"Do you know where your master is?" I asked.

The puffin tipped its head.

Then I turned around. There was the boy from yesterday. He looked annoyed.

"I told you to rest." He said.

I smiled at him.

"I had to see the sunrise." I said bluntly

He looked angered by this.

"That's not an excuse. You were hurt badly."

"I'm fine. Plus I had to make deliveries for my grandfather."

"I'm surprised he isn't worried sick about you."

I looked at him with a straight face.

"He doesn't know that I fell. If he knew he wouldn't ever let me outside of town again."

"How could you have not told him?" he asked

"I don't want him to worry anymore. He has taken care of me for the last 14 years."

Then we didn't speak for what seemed like forever. I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Ok?" I said as he looked up from petting his puffin.

"….."

I thought a minute.

"I didn't give you an introduction. My name is Annika Lassen." I said to him.

He looked at me a minute.

"I like Ari better though."

He looked shocked. Most people did.

"But that's a …." He couldn't finish what he was saying before I started laughing.

"Yes It's a boy name. It sounds better than Annika. Annika sounds too much like a girly name." I didn't stop laughing.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I can't help it. Your face. It looks so funny." I tried to talk but I just couldn't stop laughing.

He looked at me with 'are-you-serious?' look. That didn't help.

"…Its ok." He said trying not to look at me.

Within a moment I had calmed myself down.

"What are you called?" I asked.

"My name? It's A –" he was cut off by a man dragging him away.

"You are late for the court! You know how impatient they are" he yelled.

"But- " he was cut off again

"You shouldn't hang around people like that girl! They are just peasants!" he yelled louder.

Soon I was by myself on top of the cliff without much dignity left in me.

* * *

><p>An: review?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day started like the last.

I delivered baked goods to the townspeople. When I finished I went back to the bakery and grabbed the bread for the castle.

After I put everything in the castle kitchen I went to look for the exit that I took yesterday. Luckily I found it. Then I looked out the window. There was plenty of time until sunrise so I could look around a little while before going to the cliffs.

In one of the hallways I stood and looked out the window. The air was still cold from the night. I began to think about what had happened last night.

" "_My name? It's A –" he was cut off by a man dragging him away._

"_You are late for the court! You know how impatient they are" he yelled._

"_But- " he was cut off again_

"_You shouldn't hang around people like that girl! They are just peasants!" he yelled louder."_

I began to sigh. I couldn't finish though. Someone ran into me. It was the person from yesterday. Then I turned around to see guards rushing down the hallway.

"COME BACK HERE!" they yelled.

Then for some reason or another I grabbed their hand and I began to lead them out the way that I exited yesterday from.

"Come on" I told them as we ran.

Soon we were outside. We didn't stop though. We ran right pass the gate. Then I lead him to an ally a few streets away.

"Are you ok?" I asked them.

They nodded.

For the first time, they spoke.

"How is your back?" they asked

"huh?" Only the kid from before knew about my injury.

"I'm asking this because we were just running."

"H-h-how d-d-did you know that I hurt my back?"

The person took the hood down.

It was the kid from before.

"I was there when you fell."

I was shocked.

"It's you…" my voice went soft.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Ari." He smiled (for once). "My name is Audun." He paused a moment before speaking again.

"This might seem false to you, but…." He paused "I'm the prince of Iceland"

What? That couldn't be true.

"Tha…But…" my eyes widened.

I stepped back.

He was about to say something but I ran away. I ran as fast as I could toward the cliffs. I didn't care that I ran into anyone.

* * *

><p>(The cliffs)<p>

I laid in the tall, soft, grass. It was so comfortable. For a few moments my worries slipped away (cliché).

I closed my eyes for a few moments then I opened them when I felt something on my head. It was a puffin.

It hopped down so I could sit up. Then I looked at it. It didn't have a bow (thank goodness). It seemed friendly.

I petted its head. After a little while it flew away. Then I could hear someone talking.

I looked up. It was the person who I was trying to avoid. He was talking to his puffin.

"She must have feared me. I should have kept my mouth shut…" he looked upset.

I snuck up on him. I actually stood behind him and he didn't notice. He continued to pet his puffin on the head. I had a hard time not laughing.

Then I tapped him on the head.

He turned around. I smiled and gave him a little wave.

"AH!" he yelped (so funny)

"…..I'm sorry for talking like that…. I didn't know…" he looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset or anything."

He sighed of relief.

"I was just really shocked."

I sat down beside him.

"I mean, you are a human being-"

"I'm not…."

I looked at him confused.

"I'm a nation. It is rare for this to occur but it does happen." He said.

"How can a nation be a single person?" I asked.

"Well we represent the country as a whole. When the country is being attacked we are often in poor health. But that is rare in my case. Things such as our hair color are determined by the most common hair color for residents. That is why my hair color is like yours." He explained.

I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not Icelandic. I'm Norwegian." I told him.

"Oh. I thought that you were. You're very fluent."

"I know; most people think that I am. Even if so, it is a good thing that I'm not from here."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have seen the cliffs from the sea. It's because of that I met you."

He blushed (that made me almost giggle). It ended when he coughed (FAKER!).

"Most people don't understand the cliffs. It's rare that anyone would come here. I guess they don't understand its power."

"It does something to you that you can't explain. I can't stop coming here. Every time I come I feel at home."

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>I woke up. It was late in the day. The air was hot.<p>

"Ari!" a loud voice called.

I ran down stairs to the bakery. The shelves were empty. Then I noticed that it was really hot down here.

Audun was in the store part. He was calling my name. Then I ran to that part of the building. As I ran into the store part we locked eyes.

I could see fear in his eyes. He was shaking a little. This was too odd…

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"You must come. There isn't much time left." He said as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me to the door.

"Why?"

He sighed

"The town's on fire. There has been a Viking raid."

"Wh…at?" I sputtered.

"Come on!" he said as we went out the door.

We ran to the cliff side. From there we could see the town; It was engulfed in flames. We could also hear screaming. It was the terrible screams of the people who were perishing in the flames.

I began to feel tears running. I couldn't stop them. My grandfather was probably burning at that moment.

I looked over to Audun. He looked like he was in pain, but why? Then remembered…

"When the country is being attacked we are often in poor health." I remember him saying before.

"Where is the pain?" I asked

"…my shoulder…" he said stiffly

I slid down the cloth on his left shoulder. There was huge gash from the top of the shoulder blade and down. The wound was heavily bleeding.

"No…." I muttered.

Then I took the cloth that held my hair in a pony-tail (sort of like a ribbon) and took it down. I climbed down to the water and dipped it in. After I finished I climbed back up to cliff.

When I got back up he looked half passed-out. As I walked beside him he muttered something that I couldn't understand. It sounded almost Norwegian.

"Can you slide the shoulder of your tunic down please?" I asked him.

He nodded. Then he slid the shoulder of the tunic so I could wrap it. He winced.

"This might sting a bit." I warned.

"It's ok." He said stiffly.

Then I wrapped his shoulder. He was calm even though I had to put it on tight. I had never seen anyone stay like that when that hurt.

"How is it?" I asked.

"It hurts a lot still. I think I will be able to handle it though."

I sighed.

"That's good…"

"My thanks..."

* * *

><p>Then I woke up. It was all a dream.<p>

"Ari, you fell asleep." We were still on the cliff.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I muttered.

I think that dream meant something.

"Hey Audun, I want to talk to you about something…"

* * *

><p>An: I've been getting very rude review of late. *** **sighs * You really waste your time. (I don't even take the time to fully read the review. I skim for bad words.) Only I hold the future of this story in my hands. Annika isn't a mary-sue by any means. If you don't like it, don't bitch, go read something else. Also, thank you to my supporters. It's nice to get non rude comments.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: listen to Ari's reactions XD

* * *

><p>"Hey Audun, I want to talk to you about something…"<p>

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"How has your relationships with other countries been?"

He looked at me with a confused look.

"Why would you ask?"

I sighed.

"While I was sleeping I saw something. I think you should know about it."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"The town was burning. Many people were burning. Everything turned to a crisp."

"H-how many survived?"

"Only ourselves. I wasn't hurt, but you were a different story. You had a huge gash on your shoulder. It bled for a long time."

He looked somewhat worried, but then he relaxed.

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

I was walking to the exit of the castle until I stopped. I heard a lot of very, very, very loud yelling. I wondered where it was coming from.

At that moment something grabbed me. It pulled me backwards. For one of the few times in my life I actually screamed. The thing pulled me into a room. Still scared, I kept screaming as we entered a nearby room. Then I heard a laugh.

"Wow I guess you were right." A hearty voice said.

I looked back to see that my kidnapper was Audun (OH MY GOD!). Wow that kid has a lot of force. I thought it was a guard, but wow.

"Yes, she is definitely odd to say the least." He said to the man, which the voice belonged to.

"Um, not to sound rude, but why did you drag me in here?" I asked.

"I was talking to this man about your dream and I just happened to see that you were in hall." He said (liar).

The man stood up.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss. My name is Einar. I am the head of the Icelandic council"

I curtsied.

"Annika Lassen" I told him.

"Your friend here told me about your prediction. I think it will be a topic that he should bring up at the next meeting with the other countries."

Audun nodded.

"The next meeting is in a month. I want you to come with me." He said.

"EH? Why me?" I whined.

"Because. You are the one who had that prediction. I also think that you could give some reasoning. Those other nations have no sense."

I sighed.

"Where is the meeting at?"

"Oslo"

"Fine." I said.

"We are leaving in a week."

I rolled my eyes.

"Kay" I said as I left the room.

I made up a lie to my grandfather about why I was going to Norway.

"I'm going to Norway with a friend." What? He believed me.

We got to Norway in a week, because of a fast current*. I'm really glad that I didn't get seasick like a lot of other people did. They looked horrible.

For some reason I don't get affected by water. I think it's because I've always lived near water. I've always liked it too.

Anyways, the trip wasn't too bad. I like traveling, though I already missed the island even though we had been gone only a little while. It seems that I grew close to the island really fast.

The meeting was going to be held in the castle of Norway. It was a little bit bigger than the one back on the island. I thought the castle in Iceland was big; this was just too big.I got my own room (Thank goodness) and it faced the bay. At least I could feel more at home. It seems as though I feel like I can't live without the sea.

At all of the meetings that I had to go to, no one answered our questions about the raids. It was as if nothing like that had ever happened. This annoyed me to death.

The dream I had kept repeating it's self every night. Then one night I could see things more clearly. I noticed some of the Vikings. They were Norwegian.

After I got a good look of some of the faces I conformed that they were Norwegians, I woke up. It was late in the morning. I knew I had to find Audun and Norway.

I threw on my favorite dress and brushed my hair. As I was about to race out the door I noticed an envelope lying by the dresser. I picked it up and ripped it open. Then as I read it my mouth dropped.

_Dearest Annika,_

_I hope you got this letter before you came back from Oslo. Yes, I know where you went. A little bird told me._

_I hope you get back after we are done with the town. We don't want any distractions._

_I know you will find this shocking, but I am not your grandfather. I am the second in command leader for my Viking tribe. I found you lying on the Icelandic shore one day. As you were only a baby I ended up taking you in..._

_You don't have any real family, since you are different from me. You are the islands of Iceland. I should have told you, but I was always too nervous. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha a nervous Viking. I always loved you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your 'grandfather'._

I ran down to where the meeting was being held. As I entered I saw that the meeting had ended. I spotted Audun and Norway and I began to run over there, but I noticed a big pain in my shoulder. It became worse in less than a second. I dropped like a fly, but I tried to get up.

I saw Audun jump out of his seat. He had a worried look on his face.

"Ari… are .."

I didn't hear anything more. I think I fell unconscious at that moment.

* * *

><p>AN: if you want to know about what currents I'm talking about go google AMAP. It's a site to monitor the Arctic.


	6. Chapter 6

At some point I woke up. I noticed that I was on a boat. (I felt rocking) Then I sat up and looked beside me to see my friend staring at me.

"Good morning." I choked.

"How did you hurt yourself?" he asked me.

"I didn't."

"You had a huge wound on your shoulder though." He looked worried.

"I did? And how would you know?" I asked him.

"Uh…*cough* a doctor told me." He said stiffly (FAKER).

"I didn't hurt myself, honest."

He glared at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Honest."

I sighed a moment. I looked down.

"Audun,… I…" Then I looked up.

He was gripping his shoulder.

"Are you Ok?" I jumped.

"I think the island's being attacked…"

I didn't even think about telling him anything before I slid down the shoulder of his tunic. He had a long gash on his shoulder. He flinched at the movement of the cloth.

"No…" I muttered.

I looked around and found a piece of cloth to wrap his arm with.

As I put it on, I felt my stomach turn into a knot. Then I felt my heart beat faster. I felt sick.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"It hurts"

I closed my eyes.

"Audun… I don't know how you're going to react to this, but ….I'm the islands of Iceland…."

He looked at me with surprise.

"What? But...eh..."

I nodded.

"I was born on the shore of Iceland years ago. A Viking found me and raised me as his own in Norway. Now his tribe is going to destroy the town. I can feel the pain.."

"I see….." he said in a low voice.

"What should we do?" I asked him.

"We figure it out when we get there."

* * *

><p>(The island)<p>

We arrived at twilight. The town was burning. We could hear people screaming. Such a horrible sound….

"Audun, I'm going in there." I declared.

"You can't!"

I ignored him as I ran from the docks to the town.

The town was becoming crisp. Most of the buildings were either burnt down or burning. I could see scorching bodies lying on the road side.

Out of the bodies I saw everyone. Men, women, and children, it was everyone. Most of them I had met when I delivered bread.

Then as I came to the castle I saw Vikings. They were fighting the guards. Now I didn't have to worry about being caught.

I ran through the castle halls, looking in every room. I began to worry if it wasn't taken. I didn't know what to do if it was gone…

As I entered a large room, I found it. I found the Puffin. I ran over to him and stuck my elbow out for him to sit on.

He understood me and perched on my arm. Then I quickly walked out of the room and down the hall. I was stopped at the end of the hallway.

There was my 'grandfather'. There was a look of shock on his face. Then I heard a man come up to him.

The man looked at me. I froze in my place.

"Hmm, what do we have here? It looks like a scared little girl."

He gained a grin.

"Lukas, you're doing the honors."

The other man began to look angry.

"No. She may have not been blood to me, but I still love her. I will not kill her. I will take her place."

The man smirked. Then, right in front of my eyes, he beheaded my 'grandfather'. Blood poured out everywhere.

"Well, that was no fun." The man chuckled. "I wonder if it's going to be more to kill a little girl."

"If you play nice, I'll make you a skækjuna"

I didn't move. My legs froze in their spot. The man moved closer. I suddenly punched him in the stomach and kicked him 'there'. Then I didn't wait for him to move. I grabbed my 'Grandfather's' sword and stabbed in the chest. Blood instantly flew out from his body.

"NEVER!" I yelled

I pulled the sword out of the man and his limp body fell to the ground.

"kill...before you get killed.." I murmured.

I heard a small chirp. Then I looked back to see Audun with the puffin sitting on his arm. My face went blank

"...I- he..." I choked out

"He was going to make me a skækjuna...or he was going to ki-"

Audun hugged me. I just about screamed. Why was this? Oh. IT WAS BECAUSE HE'S THE PERSON WHO DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE WOULD TOUCH SOMEONE LIKE THAT.

He turned to me.

"Come on, we'll come back later." I nodded in response.

As we began to run out of the castle, I noticed that it was deserted. I really couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. I really couldn't think about it too, because I had to focus on what we were doing.

* * *

><p>By the time we got outside the town was fully engulfed in flames. The flames seemed higher than I had ever seen. They seemed to be swallowing the buildings.<p>

We ran until we got to the cliffs. From there we could see the town. It was all in flames.

Then I thought about my dead 'Guardian'. I replayed his death in my head. As I replayed it I thought about reasons why he might have not told me.

Then I felt a tear run down my face. I wiped it away. This was going to be a long road...

* * *

><p>An: Working on PI gives me the idea that I was on crack about 9 months ago when I first wrote this. When I go to edit things, I'm like "Did I really write that?"


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out, as I predicted, the people to survive were Audun, some sailors, and I. People from Norway and other countries found out about the raid and sailed over here. They are building new structures; this is bringing in a lot of new settlers.

Since it was found out that I represented the islands I have been living in the castle (No, it wasn't destroyed.). Living in such place feels odd….

The new settlers treat me with a lot of respect. They were often bringing me things, even though I tell them not to. Since they were so kind to me, I helped them out.

* * *

><p>One day Audun wasn't up before me, which is kinda weird considering I sleep in just about every day. I didn't worry about though. He must have gotten back late the last night, so he was probably tired.<p>

I didn't see him around noon. I dismissed the thought; he was probably busy. He was an important person to this land after all. But then I began to worry around three' o' clock. I still hadn't seen. Then I asked a servant about his whereabouts.

"You haven't checked on him at all?" She said "He's sick right now."

"What?"

"We don't know how he got sick. All we know is that he was throwing up this morning."

As soon as I finished talking to the servant I went to his room and tapped on the door. There was no answer so I walked in. Then I saw him laying down on his bed.

His face was sweating a bit, so there was a wet cloth on his forehead. He was also sleeping, so if I stayed I would have to be quiet.

I went over and felt the cloth. It wasn't wet anymore. Then I carefully removed it and I put a new one in it's place.

As I laid it on his for head, I noticed he was waking up (crap).

I tried to get out of the room as quickly as I could, but it didn't work.

"You shouldn't be in here." He said with a weak voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not dead yet, am I? Or is this the heaven in which you are living a death that won't ever end?"

"No, you aren't dead. You could get sick from being in here. I don't need you getting sick, since you are the person who can fill my spot."

(OK, that was kinda sweet until the last part.)

"You should go back to bed soon, if you want to get back to business." I said with a smart-ass look on my face.

"Yes, and you should be doing your job." he said to counter me.

"No, I don't feel like it. Maybe I'll stay here..." I said as I sat down in a corner

* * *

><p>(three hours later, Iceland's POV)<p>

I got up from my bed. Then I walked over to where she had fallen asleep. Even though I was sick, I was able to pick her up.

It worries me. She is a lot lighter than she should be. I don't think she's sick, but she has an unhealthy weight. I wonder why she would be starving herself.

I sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder whether you're an idiot or you're a goof off. I can't help but worry about you some days..." I said

I took her to her room. (Luckily there weren't any servants, because they would either get upset that I was awake or wonder why I was carrying her.) Then I gently laid her down on her bed and went back to work.

* * *

><p>(The next day, Annika's POV)<p>

I woke up on my bed. That's odd because I remember last being in Audun's room. Don't even tell me that he put me in here. He's sick, he shouldn't be doing anything like that.

I got dressed quickly so I would be able to see him. He was probably still sick. It made me a little bit sad to see him like that. Even if I liked to mess with him, he was still my friend.

I didn't knock on his door when I came to it. I just walked in. That was a little mistake.

I saw Audun...

and he didn't have a shirt on...

I think he must of heard me because he turned around to face me. My face turned blood red. I could feel my face getting hotter as each mili-second went by, so I quickly turned around walked away as fast as I could without running.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I'm disabling anonymous reviews. I've told you guys to knock it off and I'm getting tired of rude comments.

* * *

><p>I guess it was like any other day.<p>

I was sitting on a cliff, laying down, watching the clouds. I had found this cliff only this morning because I was bored and needed something to do (a.k.a running away from the castle so I wouldn't have to write papers for the new council).

I noticed that something was odd. The puffins were squawking loudly below the arch of the cliff, which was odd because usually they don't cro wd there and they aren't very loud. Maybe today was different...

I sat up and crawled over to the edge. Below I could see the puffins circling an area of water. They were squawking really loudly. Then, when I really looked, I saw something odd in the water.

Not watching what I was doing, I slipped from the ledge and I fell off the cliff. It felt like time stopped for a minute and the only thing I had going through my mind was "Help me." It was going to be like the day I met Iceland. But I was wrong...

When time started again, I hit the water. My instincts immediately kicked in and I began to shiver. However, after a moment I realized that the water wasn't cold. It was very warm, you could even describe it as being hot. Then, despite wearing my dress, I swam (yes I could swim) over to the floating thing. I soon saw that it was a puffin with an arrow in it's wing. It was alive, but struggling.

I swam the puffin to shore to dry it. The other puffins that had been circling it were now about 4-5 feet away from me, watching their injured friend. I ripped up part of my petticoat and wrapped it around the bird's hurt wing.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours I waded in the water and I watched the puffin that I had laid in my handkerchief on the shore. Then when it was getting late and the sun was setting, it flapped it's wings and flew off. It made me happy to know that I had made a small difference in the bird's life. I hoped that it would live until it was dead of natural causes. Hope was the only thing I could do.<p>

When I got back home (as I call it now) I got a glare from Audun who was annoyed that I had skipped out on work. He had been looking everywhere for me and he had lost time for his work. He would have to make that up the next day. Skipping out on work had set us both back a day or two.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up early and woke Audun up too. I was going to show him the hot springs that I had found the day before. Before I could go show him, I had to bug the crap out of him.<p>

To persuade him, it took me almost an hour to get him to budge. I kept on telling him that I wanted to show him something and he kept telling me that we'd better get to work. It annoyed him that I won.

It was almost mid-day before we actually got to the cliff above the hot spring area. He seemed very annoyed, so I asked him what was wrong.

"Why do you want to show me a cliff?" he said, slightly moving toward me, which made me move back two steps.

As I backed two steps and history repeated it's self. I fell 50 feet (a little over 15 meters) in the air and in to the warm water below. I heard him yell something but I couldn't make it out. Then I looked back up to only get water in my eyes. When I cleared them, I could see Audun glaring at me. It only made me laugh.

"I was going to tell you it was a hot spring, but you got too mad" I said, trying not to giggle

Then his puffin came and sat on his head and pecked it. Trying not to laugh and get him even more mad at me, I headed toward shore. I wanted to take off my petticoat, vest, and my peasant's shirt. Underneath I had an under shirt and a pair of breeches (which I just happened to find them laying around...)so I could actually swim and not wade.

After taking off the petticoat and such, and then getting a few words of disapproval from Audun, I ran up and jumped off the cliff (much his horror, LOL) again. This time, I put a twist into it.

After a few times, Audun went away. I kinda made me sad to see him go. He can be such a loner some days. It can be annoying.

* * *

><p>Then the next day I understood why he thought it wasn't such a good thing to do. I woke up feeling very terrible and I found that I had a fever. You don't even want to know what Audun had to say about that...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hi! This chapter is going to be a hundred years after the last one.

* * *

><p><em>I just sat in the small cell, staring out the window at the sea. I thought about crying, but I knew I couldn't let him win.<em>

* * *

><p>(Earlier, a few days before)<p>

I stared out a window while I stood on a short stool while a maid fitted me. I was forced by the council to get more "lady-like" clothes. I had to look presentable for people and I couldn't run and walk around barefoot freely anymore. Honestly! I hated those clothes. They were hot and they made it so hard to move in. I think the council was trying to make me look like a doll or something.

I saw a dot appear in the distance over the water. It made me so curious that I slightly stepped off the stool and I tripped. The maid gave me an annoyed look and told me to get up on the stool. I did as she said. Why? She was a lady who got cranky easily. She was way too old-fashioned.

After an hour of almost falling asleep (from boredom) the maid finally let me go about my day. I chose to find out what the dot was, so I ran to my room and changed into my old clothes (YAY). Then I quickly ran outside to the port area where I saw a large ship docking. I hadn't ever seen one that big here, only at the Oslo port.

I was so curious that I waited until the sailors first started to unload the ship. I could hear loud laughing. A person could have sworn a drunk man on there; maybe there was. Public drunkenness. How annoying.

As I was about to walk off, I saw a very tall man come off the ship, laughing. In a second he looked at me and our eyes locked. Even from a distance I could tell that his eyes were laughing. Then he yelled "Hey beautiful!" which made me scowl at him and turn away.

* * *

><p>(That night)<p>

It was early in the evening when the grouchy maid knocked on my bedroom door. She told me that an important visitor was there to meet Audun and that I should come too. She brought me the dress that was finished today and I it put on, much to my dismay. Seeing myself like that was terrible. Then she made me wear these uncomfortable shoes which later made me blister my feet.

After dressing, I walked downstairs to the throne hall where I saw Audun looking bored as heck. When he saw me, he brightened up a little bit but he looked annoyed. When I asked who it was, he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>We waited an hour and the visitor still didn't show up. I had even fallen asleep, so had Audun. Then I heard a strange voice.<p>

"So the beautiful girl was sleeping beauty, eh? Maybe a kiss would wake her up.." then I felt something touch my lips and I opened my eyes to see the visitor who look familiar...

Then I screamed when I recognized the visitor. He was the laughing man from that morning! Why was he so special?

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" He said with a devilish smile

"Get away!" I screamed

"Denmark!" Audun (who apparently was awake) said with a glare.

"It got you up" The man laughed

It took a minute, but Audun cooled down.

"Ari... this is Mathias Densen, he represents Denmark" he said

"Mathias, this is Annika Lassen, she's the islands of Iceland. Got it?"

"mmmhm" Mathias said winking at me

"Anyhow, why are you here?" Audun asked

"Aww, can't I visit my friends once in awhile?" (I saw Audun wince at the word "Friends")

"I wanted to see how you were after being raided" he continued

"It's a bit late for that. We're doing just fine now."

* * *

><p>After hours of those two talking, Denmark left. I was quite glad to see him go. I had never met such annoying person before. But my troubles with him were far from over.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I felt sick. That's when I figured out something was very wrong. I could feel shaking and I looked out a window to see that I was surrounded my water. I was on a ship!<p>

* * *

><p>An: I found this really cool Nordic pic on Himaruya-san's blog this mornin http:/ Blog-imgs -47- origin. fc2 .com /h/i/ m /himaruya/ hokuoh. jpg (remember to take out the spaces!)


	10. Chapter 10

I quickly noticed there was a door and I ran for it. However, the door was locked from the outside. This discovery made my spirits sink until I decided that I would try to knock the door down. I rammed the door by going back as far as I could and then running to the door and shoving it with my arms. It took awhile but it defiantly hurt a lot. Then at some point, I got the door down. Outside the door was a hallway where I saw Mathias and another man looking toward me. They had smiles on their faces and rope in their hands.

* * *

><p>(Icelandic mainland, Iceland pov)<p>

Where did she go? I told her that we had work to do in the morning and she's run off to who knows where to skip out on it, **again**. I'm getting sick of this.

I find a maid and I ask her if she has seen her, but no luck. The maid seems worried and said that she wasn't there when she went to check on her. Ari's been getting sneakier...

I order guards to find her. They return at dusk. They say that there's no sign of her. I shall have to find her myself. I leave the next morning at dawn and I search all of the cliffs and shores with in a day's walking distance. I return and she still does not return by the time of twilight. I am worried. Then I think of one possibility. Denmark. I have the guards go search for his ship. They tell me that it's docked, but abandoned. Then I suddenly know where Ari's at.

* * *

><p>(Ari pov)<p>

Mathias and the sailor tied me up and put me in another room. I just sat in the cell, staring out at the sea. I thought about crying, but I knew I couldn't let him win. Never!

The ship docked at a mainland after two weeks. I felt sick after only eating a few scraps and this strange liquid that was brown and had a weird flavor to it (later found out that it was beer). Denmark himself dragged me out of the cell and out into day light. He seemed to be in high spirits. Then he went back inside. I noticed that an ax was few feet away. Though my hands were tied, I quickly picked it up and cut the rope. Just in time too. Denmark was coming out of the small room. I ran down the wooden ramp that connected the boat to the dock. I could hear him running after me, so I ran faster, into a crowd of sailors who got angry at me.

I didn't stop and apologize to them, I just kept running for my life. I ran past a market area and then I ran into alley ways to lose him. My feet splashed in puddles and my dress got dirty, but I didn't care. I never did and I never will.

* * *

><p>Then after running for almost ten minutes, I lost him in the alleys. My heart felt like it was going to explode. My breath was heavy and my head hurt. I sat down against a well and looked at my feet. They were blistered, bruised, and cut. As I drifted off into slumber, I began to wonder if I was going to die or not.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was getting dark and it was starting to get really cold. If I were ever to die, it would have been in the next few minutes. I dug through a pile of trash and I found a knife. I cut my hair short and I put the knife in my pocket. I took off my dress and petticoat so I was only wearing breeches and a puffy long-sleeve shirt. Then I emerged from the alley ways and out onto the main street. I needed something to hide my identity... Then I spotted two men. One was tall and the other a had a strange hat on. They were walking with their backs to me. I quickly gathered up my courage and I ran up and grabbed the strange hat and ran.<p>

I looked back to see the taller man running after me. I quickly put it on and ran into an alley. He was still following me.

"Gå vekk!" I yelled back at him

"komma tillbaka hit!" He yelled at me in a strange language

"Nei jeg vil dø!"

Then I tripped on a rock and fell. The tall man caught up with me glared with his scary face.

"Give it back" he said in Norwegian

"N-no! It's my only chance at freedom!"

The other man came up next to the tall man. He looked cute; he had bright violet eyes and beige hair. I'd never seen violet eyes.

"What do you mean 'freedom'?" The violet-eyed man asked

"I'm running away from this man. His name is Mathias Densen. He kidnapped me and brought me to where ever this place is."

The violet-eyed man knelled next to me and smiled.

"So am I. My name is Tino Väinämöinen I am Fi-" The tall man interrupted him

"Do't ell him who you are" The tall man said

"Him?" I yelled and they looked at me strange

"I'm a girl!" I whined

They looked at me with shock.

"Ah! We're both terribly sorry, um.." Tino said

"I'll tell you what it is, but you gotta tell me who you two are." I said and they nodded.

"My name's Annika Lassen and I'm the Islands of Iceland!" I said with spirit in my voice

"Icelund?" The tall man questioned

"Yep! Audun's my best friend!"

Tino smiled brighter and said

"I'm Finland and this is Berwald Oxenstierna, he's Sweden!"

I nodded at Sweden and gave Tino his hat back. Tino stood up and extended his hand to me and helped me get up. Tino hugged me...and I just stared at Berwald with a "What the heck is going on" he just shrugged.

Tino grabbed my hand

"Come on! We have a small house near here. Let's go!"

"Are you sure it's ok?" I asked

Tino simply nodded and dragged me to where they lived.

* * *

><p>Finland and Sweden lived in a small two-story house between two stores. It had a cozy feel inside. I wondered if they lived here alone.<p>

Sweden lit a small oil lamp, then the fireplace. The room warmed up quickly and Tino hung a small coffee pot on the rod over the fireplace. Berwald pulled out a blanket.

"You can go up stairs to the bedroom up there. I'm sorry, but there's only two beds..." Tino said

"It's ok! We can share."

They both looked at me weird.

"What's wrong?" I asked "I used to sleep in my grandfather's bed with him."

"It's nothing!" Tino said "I'll share."

That night, I slept comfortably for the first time in weeks. How nice a bed was. I still didn't get why they thought sharing a bed was weird. Oh well.

* * *

><p>An: Long chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

After a few days of laying low at Tino and Berwald's house, I ventured out into this new place called Copenhagen. It was very big and it covered over a few islands, which were accessible by few bridges. In one day I had not seen all of it. Back home, I could cover the town in an hour and a half.

I walked, cautiously, along the markets and workshops. The next day I walked along the port area where you could see resting sailors and fish stands. Here the road was stone unlike most of Copenhagen where it was gravel. There were however, some strange people here, like a cloaked old man selling miscellaneous things. I made sure to stay away from him.

On the end of the second day I noticed that the cloaked man was following me. When I looked at him, he pretended to read a book. Maybe I just was paranoid... Then when I was about to return to my friend's house, the old man came and dragged me into a dark alleyway. He grinned brightly and I struggled until he knocked me over the head with a large stone.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was bright out. I thought that I clunked out on the street, but I had really been dragged off somewhere. Where was this place? I looked around to see that it was a cold room with stone floors and wood walls. Nothing much else besides a wooden door and a glass window. Just plain.<p>

I tried to stand, but I lost my balance. I looked down to see that my feet were tied together and I noticed that my hands were tied behind my back. Then I had only one thought. Denmark.

I stood up, using the wall for balance. Carefully, I hopped over to the door. I hit my head on the door.

"MATHIAS!" I yelled as loud as I could

Surprisingly, I heard loud laughter and the sound of clanking glass. A strange odor was in the air (dirt maybe?). Then I heard loud steps coming toward the door, so I hopped backwards and plopped down on my butt. The door open, with you-know-who standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning Princess" he said in a tone that annoyed me

"Don't call me Princess" I said in a sharp tone.

He only grinned in response.

"Why did you take me from the homeland?" I asked, my voice nicer this time

He said nothing and his face darkened a bit. I was nervous, but not. Strange. Then his face brightened.

"You're my slave"

I shivered and my eyes widened. I was captured, for gain? So another soul would carry no burden, but then create another for some other soul? Why me? Was I a weak target? No, I was a strong person! If I put all my heart and soul in it, everyone would understand!

"I-" was the only thing that out.

Mathias suddenly walked over to where I was sitting, picked me up, slung me over his right shoulder. I panicked and struggled. He walked out of the room and down the hall as I kicked him (or rather tried to).

I kept yelling "LET ME DOWN YOU STUPID VIKING"

"don't forget that Iceland was settled by vikings" he said

"S-so..SO WHAT?" I said, obviously losing.

He set me down in a large room, much like the other, but it had wooden floors. There was a tall viking in there too. He looked like any was making him mad. Kind of intimidating...

"ask this guy what to do, m'kay?" Mathias said lazily

I rolled my eyes at him. He looked at the viking and the viking picked up an ax. I suddenly felt that yeah, I was _going_ to do what he says.

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours I scrubbed the floor several time over, used a piece of cloth and rid the room of dust or cob-webs. It had taken me 3 hours to get every nook and cranny of that place. By the time I was done, my body felt like passing out. Then the viking started to spit on the floor, screwing things up. I had to redo the floor, which took me about another hour and a half. The viking looked some what impressed and he called me over to him.<p>

He said to sit on the floor and relax for a moment. I did as so. Then he stabbed me in the back with his spear. I shrieked loudly and blood splattered. It was so loud that several people, including Denmark, stuck their heads in the room for a moment. They looked surprised.

"Go away!" I growled at them

I instantly felt the spear enter my body again, this time in my thigh. I screamed this time and I felt water on my face. Tears. I wiped them away as fast as I could. Then I began to drag my body over to Mathias. I glared at him with cold eyes.

"You son of a bit-"

My body gave out as I was about to curse for the first time and only time.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: This was going to be posted yesterday, but right before I was about to start typing, we started to have quite a lot of tornado warnings in the nearby counties (later it came to my county and it missed my town by a few miles.) Don't worry though! My family and I are alright.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the empty room from before. My back ached and it hurt to walk. I found that my back and thigh were wrapped in cloth. It made me scared to wonder about who touched me.<p>

I just stared at a wall for what felt like an hour. My body was curled up into a ball. I kept wondering about had caused this to happen. Nothing was really my fault after all..

"CREAK"

The door opened with a creak. It was the viking from before. He yelled at me to get on my feet and I obeyed.

I learned that I must wash stained clothes, clean dishware, keep the building warm (cutting wood too), and little other stuff. It pretty much made me a maid. I didn't think it was so bad...though I first had to wash this long sleeve tunic with blood on the arms.. *sigh*

* * *

><p>A few years passed by. I had gotten injured for work every so often, but I was fine. After a while I stopped thinking about Iceland and my old life. I figured that I was better off here than there where I would have to give advice and be all lady-like. Here I just had to do my jobs (and not back talk) and they would leave me alone.<p>

One night, the vikings and Denmark were sitting in the main room drinking beer. It annoyed me to death because they were getting rowdy and I was tired. They soon began to throw things. I came out of my small room (in my night wear ((underdress)) and ran over to them. There was a few broken chairs and the table was messed up. They were getting into fights (except Mathias, who was only laughing at them). Then someone threw a glass mug and it hit Mathias. He stopped what he was doing and drew his sword out. I tried to pull the sword away from him, but it cut my hand. This however, stopped him for a moment, but only for a second until he osculated me. I immediately froze in my place.

I unfroze when I saw that blood was beginning to run on the floor. I ran and damped a cloth to wipe it up. By the time I'd come back, some of the men were unconscious and the others (and Mathias) were about to pass out. I stood there and they dropped one by one like flies.

I tied them all up and dragged them to the oven room. Then I picked up their weapons and ran them outside, far away, only keeping one for myself. I pulled one of the non-broken chairs from the main room and set it in the oven room.

* * *

><p>Morning came. As the sun rose, the vikings started to wake up. After they woke, they became confused as to why they were tied up. I then waited until they were all awake and their hangovers were setting in.<p>

"Godmorgen!" I said in a extremely happy voice

They all turned their attention to me.

"Hvordan går det denne smukke morgen?"

"My head hurts!" Mathias complained

"It darn better" I said sharply

"You all got terribly drunk and bad things.." my voice faded as I thought about what he'd done to me...

I coughed and continued " happened. You broke your own furniture and cups. You're going to be the ones fixing it, since I dealt with all of you."

"You just wait until I get my spear, you little brat" someone said hostility

"Good luck with that~" I laughed and smiled "I took them far away."

Thus began the long day of repairing the night. They all worked hard, though Mathias complained several times and I was extremely close to killing him. Lucky for him, I was being nicer than I could have been.

* * *

><p>At one point in the day, he came up to me and talked to me.<p>

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" he asked

"Possibly, but who knows. It might be better this way."

"Overraskende, du er en stærk tæve." he said laughed

"I did kill a viking once" I boasted

"And Audun told me that it was out of self-defense" he laughed

"Maybe that viking should have been you"

"Well, then you should have been the one killed."

"Aww. That's so mean!" I pouted

"Life's mean"

"I know. There's not much to do about it."

"Just go with the flow and you'll be fine"

"Go with the wrong flow and you'll end up decapitated."


	13. Chapter 13

_I looked outside and quickly closed the door. I slid down the wall and ended up on my butt. I looked over to him. He was sitting down in a chair with his arms crossed. A bitter look was on his face as he stared at the floor...a melody was playing..._

_The armies stood outside. We were both angry, but most likely for different reasons. My aqua eyes turned bright red as tears rolled down my face. Then he looked up and stood. He smiled for once, since he had not in the past year._

_"Det er på tide å gå, Annika"_

_"Ingen!" I yelled_

_"Go!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping. It had only been a dream. A really long dream that I care not to explain.<p>

I looked up to see that I wasn't alone. Yea. It was Mathias and the viking that had once threatened me. They had blank looks on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked

"We're leaving" They said plainly

I blinked a couple of times.

"...why...?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get up and help pack trunks" Mathias said opening the door

I quickly put on a long red tunic over my petticoat and wrapped up my feet in thick cotton cloth and a soft thin rope. Then I rushed out to the main room and I began to pack away things. Vikings who lived there were also packing their things in small trunks. As I packed the various things, I asked the men why we were leaving, but they wouldn't tell me. I had to just keep wondering and keep my mouth shut.

I helped to load trunks into a wagon. Then I found out that most of the men were staying behind or going a different direction. That didn't effect me however, since I was Mathias' servant. I didn't really matter to me, I just kept doing what I was there for.

* * *

><p>After an hour everything was loaded up and Denmark and one of the men sat up on the wagon bench. I stood next to the wagon, on the dirt road. I didn't have the privilege to be lazy. My legs would have to carry me the whole way there. Where ever there was..<p>

Through out the day Mathias never looked at me or asked anything of me. It made me feel a little suspicious. He never did that. He usually made me do everything for him. Then I noticed that he was being quit. When I recognized this, I stopped walking. He just kept the wagon going.

In the night when we stopped, I noticed he was still being quite.

"Ar jer følelse god?" I asked when the other man had gone to sleep

He smiled

"I'm fine.."

I simply sighed and looked away.

* * *

><p><em>I walked outside. My eyes were still red as blood. The armies stopped. Two tears came from my eyes and pulled out my knife. Then I stabbed myself violently. The army leaders gasped. At last, I fell to the earth and disappeared. Yelling started and a war erupted. The melody continues...<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up crying. I sat up when I felt the earth around me jolt. I was in the back of the wagon. Denmark was sitting up front. Alone.<p>

"Mathias.." I said in a weak voice

He didn't move or say anything.

"Where is the other man?"

"He died this morning."

"Why?"

"I-" There was a long pause

"He tried to rape you when you were sleeping. I was wakin up and saw him over near you..."

My face went white. Rape? Asleep?

A smirk spread across his face as he looked back at me.

"Nobody's gonna rape my slaves. Only I can."

…...I hope that last part was a joke...

"Can you stop for a moment? I'll get out.."

"No, you're fine where you're at."

All I did was blink and lay back down. I kept quiet and the only things that I heard were the loud sounds of the horses' feet moving and the soft sound of Mathias breathing. It was so mesmerizing that I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><em>As I lay on the cold hard earth, with the red knife centimeters away, he looked at my body and at the armies waiting outside. The melody was soft...<em>

* * *

><p>"Get up!" I as I woke up, Mathias hit my head with a stick<p>

"Jeez, you sleep like a rock" I heard him murmur.

I looked outside the wagon and found that we were near a small cabin. I also took note that the temperature was quite cold. Where were we now? Were we at where he intended to be?

He yelled at me to come down and help him unload trunks from the wagon bed. I rubbed my eyes and jumped down. I picked up a trunk and followed the Dane into the small building. He told me where to put it, I did so and went to pick up another.

_Blood dripped down my dress and on to the snow_

_The armies yelled_

"_Go"_

_I slid down the wall_

_I smiled up at the sun, hoping for that one day_

"_jeg elsker dig"_

_Alone I sat_

_I was bandaged up_

_He told me that I wasn't alone, but I was_

_I fell to the earth_

_The sky was so blue_

_I skated down to the dock_

_I cried harder _

_I fell to the sea_

_The days repeated themselves_

_He smiled, it was fake_

_I closed the door behind me_

_The sun burned like a fireball_

_We didn't say goodbye_

_The tears burned_

_Snow blinded me_

_I sat like a noble lady_

_I spun and my feet tapped the water_

_He pretended to care_

_He laughed at my mistake_

_He was extremely drunk_

_My feet were grass-stained_

"_ég elska þig"_

The melody had returned!

I dropped the box and my eyes widened.

* * *

><p>An: sorry about the confusing part...


	14. Chapter 14

"What's going on? Where is it coming from?" I muttered out loud

I saw blood on the ground around me. Snow was slowly falling. I looked around quickly, trying to figure out where the sound might be from. The melody grew louder. It seemed to be everywhere.

I began to freak out. Where was it coming from? Why wouldn't it stop? Something came from behind and reached around and put a strange liquid in my mouth. I swallowed it. Then the landscape, the air, the sound, everything disappeared and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I awoke on a small bed in a corner. The room was warm, but quite dark. I rolled over to see that Denmark was sprawled out in a chair, passed out, mouth hanging open, snoring. It made me laugh a little to myself.<p>

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up. My eyes wandered over to the window. It was dark outside, but there was a glow. I walked over to the window and saw that the moon was full and it was glowing a bright red. Curious, I walked outside and sat down in the grass.

"How odd" I said to myself

Later on I went back inside to find that Mathias was still in the same position. I noticed that two of the trunks weren't open, so I looked inside to find that they were full. As I was about to pull out the things inside one of the trunks, there was a loud heavy sound behind me.

I turned around to see Denmark laying on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Morgen!" I laughed

"...huh?"

* * *

><p>A few months passed. Things were peaceful. The snow was already piling up on the ground.<p>

There was one morning that everything seemed to be eerie and strange. It started with Mathias getting up before me and staring out the window half the day. He seemed to also be annoyed, and I'm not even gonna tell you how much beer that guy drank...

Later in the day I went outside to see how cold it was, but as I walked two steps away from the cabin, I noticed that someone was coming our direction. I quickly went back inside and watched from the window. It soon came to my attention that it was many people.

"Why are they coming towards us?" I wondered out loud

"He's coming back for the land" Mathias said

"The...land?"

Then he gave me a snotty "Who do you think I'm talkin about"

Many things began to run through my head. I was going to be forced back into nobility. People would treat me like a princess and not a regular being. I would be forced to do **PAPERWORK**!

Tears streamed down my face. I opened the door, looked outside and quickly closed the door. Audun, Tino, and Berwald were out there.

I slid down the wall and ended up on my butt. I looked over to him. He was sitting down in a chair with his arms crossed. A bitter look was on his face as he stared at the floor.

The armies stood outside. We were both angry, but most likely for different reasons. My aqua eyes turned bright red as tears rolled down my face. Then he looked up and stood. He smiled for once, since he had not in the past few hours.

"Det er på tide å gå, Annika" Denmark said in a whisper tone

"Ingen!" I yelled

"Go!" he yelled back at me

He opened the door, pushed me outside and slammed the door shut. I saw Audun smile at me, I could tell he missed me. I couldn't handle it and I grabbed the knife out of my pocket and stabbed myself. Then at last, I passed out with a smile on my face. The armies charged toward the small cabin and I was never directly told what had happened. I could only imagine that it was very bad...

A/n: kinda short...

Note: The liquid was a poison called Cantarella, it was made famous by the Italian Borgia family. Wiki says that "it was used to make whoever took it fall asleep for 4 hours. It was as if the person was dead, since they had no detectable pulse"


	15. Chapter 15

After we returned from mainland Europe I was hospitalized for quite sometime. My internal cuts were bad and it left me with an eating disorder. They took about half a year to fully heal. Then I could barely eat at all and if I consumed a normal amount of food, I would throw up.

Audun visited me several times, but the visits weren't too pleasant though.. He seemed to always be annoyed with me. There was one time when I was talking to myself about how I hated my life.

"What did he do to you?" Audun murmured to himself

"I should have just died..."

He stood up and smacked me right across the face. I jumped. Then he sat back down and regained his composure. He looked away from me and picked up the bag he brought with him. Quietly, he left.

* * *

><p>An: this chapter was kind of a short to fill in missing information that would help you understand some more about the next one.


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: this is going to be a light-hearted chapter.

* * *

><p>Two hundred years passed since the incident (as Audun called it) occurred. I lived with Audun until after the cod war. I'd heard about the devastation of WWII, but I didn't get involved. Everything outside of Reykjavik and the islands seemed so sleepy.<p>

Over time I became happier with myself. By the late 1900's I had my own house outside Reykjavik with a puffin. I even learned to Rollerblade and I often skated down to the fishing docks. It was kind of lonely though, considering that Audun never actually came to my house. When ever I went to his, he was gone (kinda gets on my nerves).

The cliff areas were now off-limits to anyone because they were dubbed dangerous. Things could have been worse I suppose... I could still have had been wearing frilly dresses.

* * *

><p>It was New years eve. I was clunked out on the couch. Only an hour ago I had been scrubbing the floors (my house had all wood floors except for the two bathrooms) and I had fallen asleep while waiting for the floor to air out. My puffin started to peck my head.<p>

"H-hold on, give me five minutes and I'll go get a warm water bottle for your nest, m'kay?" I murmured

The puffin pecked my head harder.

"Five more minutes, please~?" I whined

The pecking didn't stop.

"OK! Hold på!" I said rolling over and rubbing my eyes

I then looked up to see a pair of laughing bright-blue eyes. I sat straight up as he laughed at me. It made my heart jump.

"åh min gud!I yelled in surprise

"Godmorgen" He said

"Why are you here and how did you get in?" I yelled, obviously still in shock

"One, I came out of my own free will. And two, I opened the door" he said pointing at the front door, which was unlocked.

"Honestly." I said "Coming to see me out of you own will. You must be one sad man."

"What? I am I not aloud to see my old slave?"

I just rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked into the kitchen (he followed) and filled a tea kettle with water and put it on the stove. He sat down at the table I had next to a window.

"Do you want any coffee or coca?I asked

"Cocahe teased with an accent

I glared at him for making fun of me and I returned to the tea kettle. I wanted to dump it on him, but I was in a semi-good mood and I didn't want to get mad. I pulled out a clean plate, put some kleina on it, and set it on the table along with the drinks. Then I sat down at the table, across from him.

"You seriously seem more high strung" he laughed

As I was about to counter him, I heard a loud knock at the door.

"SYSTIR!" a voice yelled and I ran to the front door

I quickly unlocked and opened the door to find Dace and William smiling up at me. They were six year old twin boys who had moved here from England about three years ago with their father. The man (named Alphonse, or rather Al) was single and was only 27. I felt bad for him, so I often looked after the boys.

"Ah! What's the matter you two? You scared me.I said with a worried look on my face

"Systir, can we play in your yard?" they said in unison

"Papa said we could!" Dace added

I sighed and looked back to find the Dane standing behind me. I turned back to the boys and smiled.

"Ok, let me get my coat and boots. You can come in, but don't go more than five feet. I just cleaned the floors and I don't want to do it again today."

After they nodded, I went to the closet,grabbed my boots and coat, and I quickly put them on. As I went back out to the living room, I saw the boys staring at Mathias with a scared look on their faces. Mathias simply had a confused blank look on his face.

"Hey systir..." William said

"hmm?"

I finished putting on my gloves and scarf.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he said pointing at Mathias

I looked over at Mathias for a second and looked back at William. What should I say? Then an evil thought came to me...

"No William. He's _too_ old for me."

Then I crouched down next to the boys and whispered something in their ears. They both had a horrified look on their faces, leaving me trying not laugh, and Mathias curious. He seemed annoyed though, because I had called him old.

"He's ancient!" they said in awe

I started laughing hard, though the boys didn't understand why and Mathias was still quite agitated.

After several hours of messing around, William and Dace went home. Al was nice enough to invite me (and Mathias) to the bonfire he was having that night. It made me feel excited to get out of the house for a while!

* * *

><p>We walked over to Al's house later on after watching the Áramótaskaupið. Al got me to drink several beers (he knew my actual age and he let me drink at his house) and time just seemed to fly. It seems that I blacked out around midnight...<p>

* * *

><p>'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'<p>

I woke up with a gasp as someone banged on the door outside. Sitting up, I found that I had actually been laying on the Danish man's lap. He laid reclined on the couch. My mind started racing as I began to worry about what happened.

'CLICK' The door opened. My eyes widened as I saw who it was. Audun.

"Ari! Are you-" He yelled as he looked forward, but stopped when he saw me out of the the corner of his eye.

"Godmor-" I stopped myself

If he knew that I regularly spoke Danish...

"Good morning Audun..." I corrected myself in Icelandic

His eyes were wide and his face was blank. Suddenly something caught his eye. I could see him focusing on whatever it was. Then he covered his eyes.

"...please pick that up..." he said pointing to it (his eyes still covered)

I took a good look at it for a moment. Then realized what it was...

I screamed.

"WHA-WHAT? WHY IS MY UNDERWEAR ON THE FLOOR?" I shrieked


	17. Chapter 17

_"WHA-WHAT? WHY IS MY UNDERWEAR ON THE FLOOR?" I shrieked_

* * *

><p>"mmmnn" Mathias was waking up<p>

"You should be the one telling me that." Audun said plainly

"Hey babe.." Mathias said yawing

I quickly shoved a pillow in his face and held it there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled

Then it took me several minutes to realize that suffocating him wouldn't do me any good and it might cause a huge riot in the north eastern hemisphere. I softened my grip on the pillow and slowly pulled it off. Mathias looked like he was about to turn blue. Audun and I gave each other nervous look.

"A-are you ok?" I asked the Dane

He gave me a confused look and he nodded.

"God..." I sighed

I told them to stay there. Then I ran around my house looking for any blood stains. If there was no blood then things weren't too bad.

"Well it couldn't have been too bad, but..." I muttered, returning to to living room

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked Mathias

I sensed hesitation from him. The room seemed to getting cold and so did the atmosphere. It made me feel really nervous.

"Well..." he started

I covered Audun's ears (just in case).

"You were probably at least 5 times more drunk than Iceland allows. You started to get kinda bubbly and at some point you actually told that you loved me." I started to twitch. "Then you asked me to lick you...down there. I didn't do it so you dragged me back here and took off your underwear... Lucky for you, you passed out about a min or two later."

Trying not to freak out, I asked him "How much did you drink?"

He smirked.

"I only drank one. I wanted to see you get drunk, so I refilled mine with water and kept drinking water."

I let go of Audun and I hit my head on the wall several times.

"Audun...do you have a gun on you?" I asked the Icelander

"No... you can help me kill him though"

"No need..." I said still hitting my head on the wall.

They just gave me a confused look.

"somebody please shoot me now..." I murmured

Mathias smiled and patted my head. This earned him a glare from Audun and I. He seriously got annoying. I smacked his hand and he looked at me as though he was hurt by this.

"I should have killed you back then"

"What about the guy that almost raped you?" he said laughing

I saw Audun give me a look. The stupid idiot was blackmailing me. If I would have killed him, I could've killed the other guy too! It was easy.

"Out!" I said pointing to the door. "Or I'll throw you out myself!"

I opened the door and pointed again.

"Get out Mathias. I won't have you blackmailing me in my own house or anywhere."

He simply rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Yes princess." he said like a servant

My eyebrows twitched with anger. I stood on my tiptoes, kissed his forehead and shoved him outside. Then I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I'm gonna go get a shower. Feel free to do as you want..." I said looking away from Audun as I walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>An: love Ari's tsudere moment :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: well we learned something last chapter. Don't let Annika drink.

* * *

><p>(World Meteorological Organization building, Geneva, Switzerland)<p>

'beep' 'beeep' 'beep beep' 'beep beep beep beep bee- DING!'

"Aww I suck..."

I was hanging upside down from a small couch playing a game on my cell phone (and losing at it). Audun and I were at a meeting about global warming. I got bored quickly and snuck out only five minutes in. No seemed to really care that I was gone. I didn't really have any input (only regular Iceland, not the islands, could really say much. I was only a small part of a country, not an entire one.) in it. Audun didn't really give me a choice in the matter of going. I didn't truly see the point of me being there.

'click'

I looked up to see a brown haired, grey-eyed girl looking at me with a bit of a glare. I jumped a little and I ended up hitting my head on the wooden floor. She didn't seem very amused by this.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting?" She asked in a very snotty way

"They don't need me in there. I just got dragged here. Honestly, I'd rather be home cliff-diving or skating."

A shocked look appeared on the girl's face.

"So what? You're supposed to be in there!" she said in a bossy tone

"Whatever." I said bluntly, returning to my game "You can't make me go in there. You're no where near close to being my boss."

The girl looked insulted and embarrassed.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" she yelled

"Well, no, just that you'll never be able to tell me what to do so don't try it now." I said calmly

The girl grabbed my arm and began to start trying to pull me away from the couch. I tried to resist, but she was stronger than me. She ended up pulling me down the hall to the conference room (me fighting all the way). I kept trying to pull her off, but she used more force I did.

When I had a free arm, I was able to pull out my knife from my garter which I had under my skirt. I put it to her neck. She stopped moving. I looked up to see why...

Every country in Europe (especially Nordic Europe) was staring at us.

One of the nations came forward with a gun in his hand. I immediately dropped the knife. He pulled out another one and pointed one at each of us.

"I don't know what got into you two, but it's going to stop." He yelled

"She dragged me in here against my will!" I argued

"She was suppose to be at the meeting!" the other girl argued

"I said it's **going** to stop!" The nation yelled louder

Everyone in the room stopped talking or moving. They were scared to their wits. I was too and the other girl looked like she was going to cry.

"Now, I expect that everyone will be getting back to what they were originally doing." the nation said

* * *

><p>I quietly slipped back to the lounge where I had just been. I jumped up and down several times until I slipped and fell. I had escaped from the crazy girl!<p>

Then the door opened. Audun came in with the crazy girl. Her face was red and she kept looking at her feet.

"Ari, this is Alana Olavsson. She represents the Faroe Islands." Audun said with an annoyed look on his face and he quietly left.

I glared at Alana. Her face was still red. What was up with this girl? Honestly!

"Hello" I said as nicely as I could without sounding fake. "My name's Annika Lassen, I'm the islands of Iceland..."

"I-I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to be rude...I just..."

"Don't worry about, it's fine..."

In my head I was actually saying "YOU LIAR! YOU COULD CARE LESS!"

"I've dealt with worse. There was this guy who I was under his control, me and him always used to fight. It was because he was a rude, controlling, jerk. The last time I saw him was when I threw him out of my own house."

Alana laughed a little.

"He sounds like my brother." She said

"I'm soo glad my brother isn't like that. He's kind of a party pooper, but he's not very mean."

"Who's your brother?" I asked her

"You tell me yours first"

"No! How about we cut it and say them at once?" I suggested

She nodded

"One...Two...Three!"

"Iceland" "Denmark"

Her face turned red and mine turned white. There was a long silence. All of our excitement had been drained. It was seriously awkward. It took a few minutes before I could say anything.

"I didn't know that Audun and I were siblings until about an hour ago, when you came barging in. My neighbor got my mail for me. I had told him that if anything came for me from the world archeology department, then I wanted him to open it and text me what it said. I had a DNA test done a few weeks ago."

"I see..."

Alana stopped a moment. Then it became awkward again. WHAT WAS WITH THIS GIRL? By not talking, she makes things really really awkward.

"Annika?" Thank you for talking.

I nodded

"Have you met my brother before?" she asked

_My eyebrows twitched with anger. I stood on my tiptoes, kissed his forehead and shoved him outside. Then I slammed the door shut and locked it. _

"No... I don't think I have..." I lied

"You don't want to. He's loud, annoying, rude, and really bossy! It even gets worse when he drinks. Then I have to clean up after him. He's too lazy to do it himself!"

"_I know. I was his slave once. You may be his little sister but you never saw him back then. You get used to it and it's not so bad. I didn't mind it, since it bought me the freedom that had I begun to long for. It made me feel like I wasn't just there for no reason. I didn't choose it, my path just switched directions. I had a purpose! I wasn't treated like a doll, but more like crap. The homeland didn't un-" _I thought to myself

"Annika? Annika! Are you ok?" Alana said franticly

"...Yea!" I laughed "I'm fine!"

"You just kinda stared into space there"

"It happens a lot to me" I said, laughing softly

* * *

><p>(later on that day)<p>

I walked down the hall to the elevator. On my way there, I was stopped though. By Alana and Mathias.

"Annika!" Alana yelled when she saw me

She ran over to me.

"Hey!" I said smiling

"Come meet my brother." She said, pulling me toward him

…..great...just great...

"Annika, this is Mathias Densen, my older brother." She said

I curtsied and smiled. I had to pull this off without anything happening.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Densen" I said politely

He looked at me in a way that I knew he was going to blow it.

"It's good to meet you Annika. The last time I met you, you kissed me and kicked me out of your house."

Alana looked between Mathias and I. I could tell she looked confused. He was quicker to blow it than I expected. I ran past them and to the elevator which I had to wait for. GREAT!

* * *

><p>An: Happy birthday Iceland! Happy birthday to Annika tomorrow! Her birthday is different because she was told that the whole territory had declared that it was a republic the day **after** it actually happened. *waves a small Icelandic flag*


	19. Chapter 19: Ending

(World Meteorological Organization building, Geneva, Switzerland)

After the Global Warming meeting there was an after party (they were held after 99.9% of all meetings that last more than a day.). Sadly, I was forced to go to that too. No mercy for me after making a scene at the meeting. Audun was still annoyed by that. Walking down the hall, nations would give me weird looks.

About six o'clock I pulled out my dress and put it on. It was a short sleeved black dress that went to my knees, a scoop collar, and there was two ribbons that went from both of the corners of the collar, crossed, and were tied behind my neck. I slipped on some black court shoes and brushed my hair. Then I was done. Not too fancy.

I picked up my wallet and I headed out.

In the lobby I met up with Alana, who didn't seem effected by the whole lie thing the day before. I didn't want to think about that again. However she did ask me something that I wish she wouldn't have as we walked down to the conference room.

"Did you really kiss my brother?"

I simply gave her a look and I debated in my head what to say. I simply just kept walking and I didn't look at her. How do people know which questions are the ones that I don't want to talk about?

"Come on! Tell me!"

Again, I just kept walking. Then I could feel her glaring holes into my head. Man she was persistent!

"F-fine! I did, but it was only to get him out of my house. AND it was only on the forehead!"

"Sure it was!"

I glared at her.

"Why would I like him? I hate him to death. That jerk kept me under his rule for years. It got old being his maid!"

"I never asked you if you liked him" she laughed

* * *

><p>When we got there, we noticed that there was a lot of nations there. It made me feel nervous, mostly because I was wearing a dress, but also because of the stares that I'd been getting. I wondered if they had forgotten it. I truly don't think they did.<p>

As the hours passed (slowly) I talked to Alana and Tino, who gave me a big hug that almost choked me. I hadn't seen him since I'd been taken into slavery so many years ago. He looked like grown, like me. Every once in a while he seemed different though... It made me wonder about what had happened to him over that long period of time.

I only got a few looks, most of them from Switzerland, the nation who threatened Alana and I. It made me relax more, but I just didn't feel good there. I left the building and started to explore that area of Geneva.

Geneva was quite big, so I decided to stay in the neighborhood of the World Meteorological building. I didn't see much, but what I did see was beautiful. The architecture there was fancy, but looked expensive. I'd rather put my money toward something more useful, like clothes.

At some point I slipped into an empty bar where the moral seemed to be

quiet and sleepy. It had a welcoming feeling though. I decided to stay and buy a drink.

"Sir, do you have any Icelandic wine?" I asked the young man behind the counter

"Yes, it's 20 CHF"

The only thing that ran through my mind was "Holy crap, I though wine back home was expensive, jeez!". Back in the homeland, it wasn't any better, but not that bad.

"Fine" I sighed pulling money from my wallet

"Your I.D miss?"

"here" I said pulling it out

The man looked at it a minute and gave it back to me.

"You're quite young yet. Are you here with your parents?" the man asked

"No, I'm here with my boss for a business meeting."

"Oh, I see. Where do you work?" I was a little annoyed by the questions he was starting to ask.

"I work for the Icelandic government" I said looking at the glass of wine he set in front of me

"Wow, you came a long ways. How long are you here?"

"Until tomorrow afternoon." I said sipping the sweet apple flavored wine

"Maybe you can come back here and have a drink with me before you leave." He said winking at me.

"Sir, I am sorry, I'm not looking for a one-night stand or a relationship and I find you very annoying." I said coldly

"Come on" he said "It'll be fun. I-"

"Matt! We got a problem over here!" another bartender yelled

"Hold on, hold on! I'll be there in a second!" the young man yelled back

"Hold on babe, I'll be back in a minute."

When he said the word "babe" I wanted to punch him.

I looked over at him and the other bartender. They were trying to get up a sleeping man. The sleeping man looked familiar...! ! ! I quickly got up and walked over to the other end of the bar. 'Matt' looked curious as to why I had gotten up. I just gave him an icy glare as I put my hand the sleeping man's back.

"Mathias" I said softly

He didn't do anything.

"Mathias" I said sharply

Again, nothing.

"Mathias Densen, you stupid viking, wake up!" I yelled

The bartenders jumped at my volume change. The Dane sat straight up and looked around to find the cause of the noise. I simply shook my head. He'd been drinking _way_ too much.

"Wat er yo doin er?" he yelled at me

It took me a minute to figure out what he'd said.

"I was bored at the party and thought I'd do some looking. I happened to find this bar a few minutes ago."

"Et out yo ho"

I slapped him across the face.

"I'm not a whore!" I yelled at him

"Why yo flitin with that guy en?" He said pointing at Matt

"I don't even know him. He just randomly started to flirt with me. And plus we're not anything. I'm not with you."

I turned the two men watching us.

"Do you have any rope I could use?"

"I-I got some in back!" one said scrambling to get it.

Within a moment or less I had the rope in hand, tying Mathia's hands together behind his back.

"I'm sorry that he caused trouble in your business" I said helping the Dane to the door "I'll take care of him now so this won't continue any longer."

I turned back to Matt.

"By the way, if you ever hit on me again, I'll cut your throat with my knife."

As I looked forward again, I saw him shiver.

* * *

><p>As I helped him back to the conference center, he began to sober up a little. He seemed to randomly blurt out random things that had no importance. He also was acting strangely...<p>

Then I felt something touch my butt. Some how I knew it wasn't the wind. I smacked him harder than before. He seemed really offended by this.

"Ut? Ay did yo it me?"

"Don't ever touch me there again!" I snapped "Sober or not"

"od thing tha I aped yo. Yo would've en more uck up"

I froze where I was.

"W-what did you just say?"

"I ad that yo would been mo uck up!"

"B-before that" I said, my voice shaking

"Go thing I aped yo."

Aped? I thought about what word it might be normally...Then I figured it out.

"Y-you raped me?" I said shaking.

"Dur! Wha do yo think I said?"

"...when?" I asked in a small voice

"That ay, when I ook yo north. After that ther guy tried o ape you. Don yo remember en I old yo bout me illing him?"

I did remember...but after that happened I was unconscious for a long time. So that's what he did to me... he wasn't kidding when he said he would rape me. I'm surprised I can remember back to then..

"I should ave don it again." he slurred, smirking.

I didn't know what to think about this. I was scared, but I wasn't. I could tell Audun, but he'd kill him. I didn't really want him to die. It made me wonder if I should just keep mum and go about life like normal. That felt wrong though... It felt perplexing.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning when the sunlight came through the window of the hotel room. I looked over and thought to myself:<p>

"The sunshine isn't lonely anymore. I hope it can stay like this forever..."


	20. Chapter 20: info

A/n: Here is an image of Annika after the last chapter. I'll post another chapter later, but it'll be extra random things that I couldn't have fit in the storyline.

http :/ /s 980 . photo bucket . co m / albums / ae 282 / Chib i_ Austria -kun/ ? actio n = view & curren t = we d. jpg & current ta g = Hetalia % 20 Axis % 20 Powers % 20 Icelandic % 20 Islands (just take out the spaces!)


	21. Chapter 21: My farewell to you all

This is my final note to you guys.

I have decided to make another story after receiving an unexpected review. Thank you akita96 for your review, it gave me an idea so brilliant (in my head) that it sparkles! I'm going to need help with the next story, because I have a terrible time keeping Denmark from going OOC. I also need a beta, I originally had one in December, but she bailed on me and I haven't heard from her since. I want help that will be flexible and won't run away on me.

Thank you guys for such an awesome time. Here are some small shout outs to reviewers:

ilikepie457: Thank you for being very understanding. That other person who didn't have an account was annoying the crap out of me. I also thank you for your support!

((I'm suspecting that reviewer who didn't have an account was a person whom I used to RP with. They were trying to ruin my image all across the internet after I left the RP, but I put an end to it))

Kayo Miugi: TY Puffin love!

Marli-chan Tuchanka: I've never seen so much enthusiasm in a review (or in more than one). It helped me keep positive!

maple lover: Every time I wrote a chapter, I was looking forward to seeing your curiosity afterward. It was interesting to hear a reader's questions.

Anyone who I didn't mention, thank you for your kindness. The same to everyone who read this and didn't comment. Also a Danke to the people who subscribed and faved this story. You guys have no idea how much it means to me.

The next story will be called _"The book of puffin feathers and the nord"_

Well until we all meet at the same ocean side again, I shall say good bye to you all.

Sincerely,

Kita On'nanoko "North girl"


End file.
